


No Rush

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, a pretty new boy, also more up10tion members are mentioned, i was given green light to use both from now on so get ready for some crack interactions, jinhyuk is dense, other produce x 101 boys are mentioned, wooseok is the new boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: "I just don't see what's the rush into getting involved with a girl that's all," Jinhyuk sighs but his friends just smile at him not taking his words seriously. He has already tried to explain it to everyone who asks or makes a joke about his lack of interest in looking for a girl that he simply doesn't think there's a need to rush into stuff like that if its meant to happen it'll happen right?And without expecting it, it happens.





	No Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for taking longer than expected to post something new but the whole drama going on has kept be distracted. I hope you can enjoy this! 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes! I'll be sure to correct them later!

"Ah, I'm so jealous it's not fair! It should be me the one going instead of you!" Gyujin whines at Seungyeon having to lean forward to be able to glare at him since Jinhyuk walks between them. Seungyeon gives Gyujin a cheeky grin and replies he should have won the competition then but he didn't so he's not the one going.

And where is it that Seungyeon is going that has Gyujin whining about it? Well, Seungyeon won their school's English spelling bee competition -Gyujin got too nervous close to the final and lost- so he's going to the next phase that is going to be held at another highschool.

"I didn't know you were so hung up on losing? You were fine when it happened," Jinhyuk comments raising an eyebrow at his friend. Gyujin had just shrugged it off when the competition ended so he was confused as to why he was upset about it out of seemingly nowhere.

Seungyeon pats Jinhyuk's back while Gyujin lets out a deep sigh shaking his head at him, both gestures that annoy Jinhyuk because they're condescending.

"It's not the competition itself sweet Jinhyukie, it's _where_ it's going to be held," Jinhyuk pushes Seungyeon a few steps away thankfully no other student walking close enough for them to collide, he doesn't want to trouble someone other than his annoying friend.

"What's so great about it?" Since when did his friends care so much about other high schools? Gyujin is the one to answer his question, his thick eyebrows moving up and down in a suggestive manner.

"It's an all-girls high school!"

Ah...

Jinhyuk rolls his eyes trying to stop himself from letting out a tired sigh. He had never understood all the fuss about meeting a pretty girl to date or well, _have fun with_ as his friend put it. He seemed to be the only one who never complained about them studying in an all-boys school.

Before either of his friends can try to tease him as they've already done before, they reach their classroom. The three of them sit at the back, Jinhyuk, and Gyujin by the window with Jinhyuk having the corner seat and Seungyeon sitting next to Gyujin.

Thinking his friends would drop their conversation was a naive mistake from his part and he quickly finds out when Gyujin turns around on his seat taking the chance since their teacher is running late.

"Are you really not jealous of Seungyeon? Not even a little? When was the last time you've interacted with a girl? Your sister nor your mother count!" Seungyeon barks out a laugh but Jinhyuk glares at him yet Gyujin just smiles. Before Jinhyuk can answer anything Seungyeon opens his big and loud mouth.

"He doesn't have our needs Gyujin, he has Sooil to go to remember?" Now the one laughing is Gyujin and Jinhyuk groans into his hands, the memory of having his first kiss stolen by his older friend by accident after colliding into him when taking a turn on the hallway is one he wishes he -and everyone else- could just forget but of course after Sooil jokingly forced Jinhyuk into a "passionate" hug afterward the memory was more ingrained into everyone's brains even Jinwoo, Jinhyuk's favorite junior -don't tell Dongyeol- who had been walking with him still remembered it and giggled when someone brought it up.

"I just don't see what's the rush into getting involved with a girl that's all," Jinhyuk sighs but his friends just smile at him not taking his words seriously. He has already tried to explain it to everyone who asks or makes a joke about his lack of interest in looking for a girl that he simply doesn't think there's a need to rush into stuff like that if its meant to happen it'll happen right?

Unlike others who may feel their heart skipping a beat at a romantic scene on a drama or a movie Jinhyuk just appreciates the way said scene may develop or change the plot. He doesn't feel the need their friends do to hook up with someone either. Jinhyuk wonders if he'll ever understand how Seungwoo described the feeling when he met his girlfriend at the academy he goes after school, the butterflies, the sweaty hands, the fluttering heart.

They're 20 minutes into the class when the door is opened by none other than their vice principal. Their teacher Yumi with a friendly smile on her face nods and that is when someone who had been standing behind the vice principal walks in after said male steps back to allow them.

"Class, this is your new classmate! Let's give him a chance to introduce himself before we continue with the class," Yumi takes a step back and with a movement of her small hand signals the young boy to stand there in front of everyone next to her.

He's doesn't seem small next to their teacher but it's difficult for anyone to look small next to her petite figure. His face reminds Jinhyuk of the protagonists from the romance mangas he has read before, his waist is smaller than most boy's, his hair is dyed a chestnut brown and there's a slight curl to it that Jinhyuk wonders if its natural or he had gotten a perm done and his pink lips are pressed into a line before he turns them into a small smile.

"My name is Kim Wooseok, I'm 17 years old, it's nice to meet you all and I hope we get along." Everyone echoes the same wish and Yumi claps her hands before telling Wooseok to sit down on an available seat, he can choose since there's a few scattered around.

Jinhyuk watches as Wooseok walks past the seat on the middle row that is between Yein and Sejin and right to the one next to him behind Seungyeon, giving him and everyone whose gaze followed him a small blow inclining his head. He sits down and opens his backpack taking out the book they're currently using.

Wooseok places the book on top of his desk before he turns towards Jinhyuk, giving him a small smile before he asks him on what page they're on. Jinhyuk manages to give him an answer after glancing down at the corner of the page on his book.

He feared for his health when after Wooseok's smile turned a little more relaxed, more sincere, he could swear his heart stopped beating for a moment.

  
"Woah he's a visual alright," Seungyeon whistles after Yein and Sejin take Wooseok out the classroom during the first 10-minute break, Yumi had asked them to show him around "He has the face of an idol, I bet someone must have tried to scout him already,"

"I know its so unfair," Jinhyuk glances at Gyujin who is once again pouting, propping his head up on the back of his hand.

"Nothing is fair to you is it?" Jinhyuk says without thinking about it, his friend turning to look at him offended "He _is_ handsome, like out of a manga handsome," Seungyeon chuckles at his comparison but still nods his head in agreement.

As the day goes on Jinhyuk finds himself stealing glances at the new boy next to him but he notices he's not the only one, other boys would also glance his way. Its something normal to do, Wooseok is new so everyone seems excited about it -even if someone makes a joke about wishing Wooseok were a girl, that someone being Seungyeon on their third break when he turns around to make small talk with him- and the fact that he is so eye-catching doesn't have anything to do with it.

At least that is what Jinhyuk tells himself.

  
Over the next couple of weeks, Wooseok adjusts to their class and also their school. Seungyeon with his true social butterfly skills adds Wooseok to their friend circle and that somehow turns their clique even bigger because Wooseok brings Sejin and Yein with him who had easily become friends with him after showing him around the school.

Jinhyuk sees him hang out with a couple of the younger boys like Jungmoo, Jinwoo, and Hyungjun and also with boys from the grade above theirs like Minsoo and Jinhoo. Though he seemed cold on the outside with his stoic face he was a human magnet that made people want to get to know him and those who gathered the courage to do so ended up becoming his friends.

After everyone gets used to Wooseok's presence the stares from the others stop yet Jinhyuk finds himself still stealing glances at him.

He wonders if it's normal to feel so nervous when Wooseok directs his sparkly eyes at him with that small smile he always reaches up to cover with his small hand. Jinhyuk doesn't try to ask any of his friends about it for some reason.

  
Jinhyuk starts suspecting his reactions to Wooseok may not be so normal one day, nearing July, when they're making their way home together after school. They've found out they live pretty close to each other on Wooseok's first day after Gyujin had asked him when trying to get to know him and Seungyeon pointed out that Jinhyuk also lives close to the place Wooseok had mentioned. Jinhyuk suggested they could go home together and Wooseok had accepted, the corners of his lips curving slightly upwards and Jinhyuk's heart beating a beat faster for a second.

They had been talking about a movie Wooseok had recently watched, one Jinhyuk had recommended to him after the younger had texted him asking for a suggestion one lazy weekend afternoon. Jinhyuk had been trying to pay attention to his friend but he couldn't focus properly on what he was saying.

Jinhyuk found himself too focused on watching how his pink lips moved to form words as he spoke, how small his nose was, how soft his skin looked, how he wanted to reach out and brush his hair back to see if it was as soft as it looked.

He doesn't even realize Wooseok has stopped talking until the younger suddenly stops walking and turns to face him, Jinhyuk stopping on his tracks too and giving him a confused look tilting his head to the side.

"You've been staring," Wooseok says, a curious glint in his doe eyes. Jinhyuk's body grows tense and he barely manages to keep his expression the same "You stare a lot actually, not just right now," There's something in Wooseok's voice that makes Jinhyuk look away, staring at the vines that cover the fence behind him instead of Wooseok's face.

He tries to think of what to say, how to turn this into something normal. Before he can even open his mouth to make an excuse Wooseok takes a few steps closer. Jinhyuk looks back at him, their eyes meeting. The glint in Wooseok's dark eyes makes Jinhyuk's feel something funny in his stomach but he can't decipher why.

"Why do you stare?" Wooseok asks in a whisper, his voice so low as if it there were people around he didn't want them to listen, but they're alone on the small street. Jinhyuk's breath hitches when Wooseok takes one more step closer, slightly tilting his head back to look up at him.

This is the first time they've been so close because while Jinhyuk is someone who enjoys skinship with everyone he had not been able to treat Wooseok the same, each time he got too close his heart would protest.

Wooseok's eyes are shinier up close, his skin looks more like silk than porcelain, his eyelashes are longer than he thought and they curl prettily too but what distracts Jinhyuk the most is his pink lips he can't help but glance down too. They look so inviting.

Jinhyuk is brought back to reality when Wooseok's tongue swipes across his lower lip and so he forces himself to look away and back into his doe eyes. His dark shiny eyes that seem to be telling him something but he can't read what.

"You're pretty,"

Jinhyuk's mask breaks when he hears himself speak. The words had just blurted out of his mouth and there was no way he could take them back now. His eyes widen and the glint in Wooseok's dulls, his lips were pressed into a line for a moment before he gives him a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thank you."

But Jinhyuk was not only speaking about his looks.

After that day Jinhyuk found himself having some random thoughts when around his new friend and even when they were not together.

Wooseok was small, smaller than Jinhyuk so he wonders how it would feel to wrap his arms around him and hug him close, would their bodies fit nicely together or their size difference would turn it uncomfortable? His skin looked soft too, he wanted to cup his face, caress his cheeks. How would it be like to hold his pretty hand in his?

How would it feel to press his lips to Wooseok's plush and pink ones?

So yeah, Jinhyuk may have developed a crush on Wooseok.

He doesn't have the slightest intention of letting Wooseok nor any of their friends know this though so he tries his best to hide his newfound attraction to the younger. Not because he's ashamed of liking a boy, he doesn't think there's anything wrong with that, but because he doesn't want to burden Wooseok with his feelings.

"Hey let's stop there, I feel like having a popsicle," Wooseok points to the small convenience store on the corner of the street they were walking in.

It was already July so the climate was hot, Jinhyuk couldn't blame Wooseok for wanting to have a cold treat and he honestly wanted one too. They both sigh in relief when they ented the small store, the AC kept the place cool. After paying for their sweets they leave the place, the warm air feeling even warmer after stepping back outside.

Not even two blocks away Jinhyuk has already finished his popsicle while Wooseok still has around half of it left. The younger shakes his head at him for having eaten so quickly.

"You should have gotten two if you were going to devour them like that," Wooseok comments giving him side glance before he wraps his lips on the side of his strawberry-flavored popsicle. Jinhyuk groans an agreement but nothing to be done about it now.

When they take a turn into a narrow alley Wooseok moves his hand holding his popsicle up for Jinhyuk to have "You can take a bite but only one!" The smile Woosoek gives him is playful and makes butterflies fly inside his stomach that he tries his best to ignore.

Jinhyuk wraps his fingers around Wooseok's wrist as they stop walking, pulling his hand closer so he can hold the cold treat to his mouth wrapping his lips right where Wooseok's had just been.

Wooseok's eyes widen the slightest bit as he stares at him, more exactly at his mouth. His pink lips part and Jinhyuk finds himself staring at them. Wooseok's lips always look pink and plush but the cold sweet had turned them redder and plumper.

More kissable.

The moment that thought crosses his mind Jinhyuk lets go of his wrist and thanks him for having shared the popsicle with him before he continues walking, Wooseok rushing to follow after him, his strides shorter than his.

When they go on their separate ways Wooseok eyes linger on him for a moment longer than normal, his lips forming a pout and his cheeks puffing with air before he turns around and continues on his way.

Jinhyuk can't focus on his homework that night, the memory of how inviting Wooseok's lips had looked and knowledge that Wooseok had been staring at his own lips occupying his mind.

He'll have to copy Gyujin's, that is if he didn't forget to do it.

"Hey guys I have to leave, something came up," Seungyeon apologizes as he stands up from where he had been sitting on the floor between them. Wooseok doesn't look up from where he's busy drawing the nervous system because he didn't trust Jinhyuk nor Seungyeon to do a proper job.

Judging by the smile on Seungyeon's face Jinhyuk guesses nothing _important_ came up as he makes it seem "Is it that girl from the spelling bee competition?" Seungyeon sends a finger gun in his direction and Jinhyuk rolls his eyes.

"What girl? I didn't know you were dating Seungyeon," Wooseok asks, eyes still focused on his work. Seungyeon, never one to have a surviving instinct, ruffes Wooseok's hair when he walks past him, Wooseok quickly dropping the colored pencil he was using and turning to hit his leg before he manages to get too far away.

Jinhyuk chuckles while Suengyeon whines reaching down to rub where Wooseok hit him. Wooseok as if nothing had happened gets back to drawing.

"I'm not dating anyone, we just get together to have some fun," Wooseok hums and nods his head.

"So you're hooking up with her? Have fun and be safe." Seungyeon reassures him he will and then he's out the place leaving Jinhyuk and Wooseok alone.

They're at Wooseok's place on a Sunday afternoon, they had agreed to meet there to do a project they had been assigned together. Seungyeon was the one to compile the information and Jinhyuk the one to transcribe it -Seungyeon's handwriting was a mess- while Wooseok took charge of the drawings needed.

All that was left for their work to be completed was Wooseok's part so Seungyeon had been free to leave and Jinhyuk was too yet he remained, saying he didn't want to leave the younger boy work alone. Seungyeon had given him a knowing smirk while Wooseok looked away with a small smile and nonchalantly saying he could stay if he wished.

Wooseok's parents were out and would not be back until after dinner, they were busy visiting some family members Wooseok had offhandedly explained when Seungyeon asked where they were.

Since Jinhyuk has nothing to do he tries to entertain himself by playing a game on his phone but he quickly grows bored of how repetitive it is so he instead opens his Instagram account and scrolls aimlessly down his feed, leaving a comment here and there and also liking a couple of pictures. Jinwoo looked extra cute posing with that bubblegum flavored ice cream.

He looks up from his phone's screen when he hears Wooseok let out a deep sigh. The younger is glaring at his work, seemingly not content with the result and so Jinhyuk glances at it having to lean closer to him to be able to see because Wooseok's arm is on the way.

"It looks great to me," Wooseok shakes his head muttering he could do better than that. Jinhyuk is about to reassure him he doesn't have to stress too much about it, its not a final project or anything and he does mean it when he says his drawing is great but he closes his mouth before a single word can leave him, his eyes focused on how Wooseok pressed the back of the blue colored pencil on his lower lip.

As if he could feel Jinhyuk's heavy stare Wooseok turns his face towards him, pencil still to his lips. It's then that Jinhyuk realizes he had moved to sit directly next to him, only a few centimeters between their bodies.

Wooseok looks up to his face but Jinhyuk can't look away from his pink lips that contrast to prettily with the blue pencil. He has never appreciated his favorite color like this.

"You're staring," Wooseok's whisper breaks the silence, his lips moving against the pencil he still keeps up close to his mouth only having it moved away enough to be able to speak.

Jinhyuk's eyes finally glance up to Wooseok's, the same glint Jinhyuk has noticed in other instances but never can decipher the meaning of shines in his dark eyes. Wooseok is the one to break the eye contact, his eyes glancing down at Jinhyuk's mouth as he parts his own lips, running his tongue over his plump lips leaving a light glisten on them.

"You can do more than stare...you know?" Wooseok's voice is soft as if coaxing Jinhyuk to do that _more_ that he refers to. Jinhyuk swallows and reaches with one of his hands to cup Wooseok's face, the younger leaning into his touch, the corners of his lips curving upwards before he leans closer himself, dropping the pencil on top of the small coffee table and reaching for the nape of Jinhyuk's neck pulling him to lean down.

Jinhyuk stops when he can feel Wooseok's breath fanning his face, their lips so close it would only take a slight movement for them to touch. They're looking into each other's eyes and that's when Jinhyuk finally deciphers the glint in Wooseok's eyes.

Want.

It's not lustful because it's not a look he has given him only on those times where the tension between them was almost palpable but also when he laughed at one of his antics, or when he caught him staring longer than normal.

Jinhyuk had at some point fallen for the younger boy and it seems his feelings had been reciprocated without him realizing.

So with that knowledge, he closes the distance between their lips. Their eyes closed as their lips move slowly against the other's. Jinhyuk has never kissed someone before -no, the accident with Sooil doesn't count- so he doesn't know what to do. His other hand twitches to move, to reach and touch the other boy but he doesn't know where and he is conscious about the way he moves his lips, about how he breathes through his nose, his body grows tense and his mind starts to panic at the same time his heartbeat increases.

Thankfully Wooseok seems to have at least more experienced than him and he moves his hands to frame Jinhyuk's face, tiltings his head to the side so their noses don't touch and he can kiss him better. His lips are as soft as they looked, maybe even softer and he moves them smoothly against his, coaxing him to imitate him.

Wooseok's thumbs brush back and forth on his cheekbones in a relaxing manner that manages to help Jinhyuk relax and after he feels the tension leave his body he moves one of his hands to grab the one Jinhyuk doesn't know what to do with and places it on his waist before he moves his own hand to the nape of Jinhyuk's neck, his fingers gently threading up his hair.

Jinhyuk experimentally parts his mouth and Wooseok quickly follows him. They fall into a nice rhythm and he feels how Wooseok starts leaning against him. Jinhyuk can feel how his breathing starts becoming more uneven and then a gasp is ripped out of his mouth when Wooseok sucks on his lower lip and hard.

Wooseok leans back just enough to break the kiss and give them both some breathing space, their eyes opening and meeting briefly before they start kissing again. Jinhyuk returns the favor as he sucks Wooseok's plump lower lip and pulls on it a little, a soft moan escaping the younger that makes Jinhyuk feel things he had never felt before.

Leaning further into him Wooseok licks his way inside Jinhyuk's mouth. Wooseok tastes sweet, sweet like the gummies he had eaten by himself while Jinhyuk had been working. Wooseok as if not wanting to pressure Jinhyuk retreats his tongue back into his mouth but Jinhyuk follows after him, the grip he has on his hair tightening.

Jinhyuk's body moves on its own as he leans back, his hands had ended up on Wooseok's hips and pulls him into his lap, the younger throwing one of his legs across his so he can straddle him, sitting on top of his lap. They kiss for what feels like hours, their kisses becoming more passionate until they're swallowing each other's pleased noises.

Before things can escalate further -when Wooseok's hips start undulating on top of his and Jinhyuk may be enjoying it a little too much- the doorbell rings making them break away. They stare at each other, breathing ragged and lips swollen, but don't make another move.

Until they hear the front door being opened do they separate, Wooseok standing up while Jinhyuk moves to lean back against the couch. He sees how the younger rushes to brush his hair back to normal trying to fix the mess Jinhyuk's fingers had created.

"I forgot my charger," Seungyeon says in place of a greeting as he walks past them to the wall where he had left his charger plugged. He puts it back inside his backpack and the lack of a comment from his friends is what makes him look at them.

His feline eyes jump from Wooseok to Jinhyuk and back a couple times until a grin appears on his face "Ok then something happened while I was gone and I'm going to leave you guys to continue whatever it was," Neither boy is able to deny his insinuation and Seungyeon walks towards Wooseok on his way out, letting his hand dramatically clasp his shoulder and leaning close to loudly whisper to his ear "Take care of Jinhyukie ok? You're his first,"

"Hey!"

Seungyeon winks at Jinhyuk ignoring his protests and glare and then he leaves. Jinhyuk's face is burning with how he must be blushing but before he says anything to Wooseok the younger squats down next to him, their faces close but not as close as they've been minutes before.

The soft smile on his swollen pink lips and the affection that shines in his doe eyes leaves Jinhyuk speechless, his heart fluttering against his ribcage and not for the first time, surely not the last time either, he fears for his health because of how Wooseok makes him feel.

"I could have taught you sooner if you had not been so oblivious," There's a playful whine on his tone, his lips forming an adorable pout that Jinhyuk knows is now allowed to kiss away but he stays still. "But we have time, there's no rush, right?"

Wooseok's question is gentle, reassuring. He won't pressure Jinhyuk into going faster than he is comfortable with and the older is thankful, his chest feeling too full and he gives in to the voice inside his head that tells him to cup Wooseok's face and pull him closer to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Wooseok following after him to kiss him once and then twice.

"Yeah, there's no rush."

  
"I can't believe you're dating before me," Gyujin whines glaring down at Jinhyuk's hand that is holding Wooseok's smaller one. They're walking together after school on their way to an ice cream shop that had recently opened, Jungmoo and Jinwoo already waiting for them together with Seungyeon who had rushed ahead the moment their classes had ended.

"Let me guess, it's _unfair_ right?" Jinhyuk teases making his friend pout and puffs up his cheeks. Wooseok reaches up to cover his smile with his other hand.

"Yes! It is unfair!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC (and you can send Weishin requests in there that I may write!)


End file.
